Typically, equipment is not covered in the operating room, yet it has the potential to be contaminated. Some operating room staff may choose to protect their equipment by using any available material.
When electronic devices are outside the surgical field, then the surfaces of these devices are exposed to water and body fluids that are splashed about during the surgical procedure. This exposure results in potential contamination, difficult clean-up, and it jeopardizes the electronic components of the devices.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a specially designed four-sided disposable cover which enables easy application and a cost-efficient method of protecting electronic devices from direct and repeated exposure to fluids which may be sprayed during surgery.